Battlefield 3
Battlefield 3 (commonly abbreviated as BF3) is an upcoming ''Battlefield'' game made by Digital Illusions CE, and is a sequel to Battlefield 2. It is scheduled to be released in October 25, 2011 for the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360.Battlefield 3 ships Fall 2011 -- includes jets, prone and 64 player multiplayer! - Battlefield Blog - retrieved February 4th, 2011 Battlefield 3 was revealed on February 4, 2011 with a teaser trailer, and was the cover story of the March 2011 issue of GameInformer.March Cover Revealed: Battlefield 3 - retrieved February 4th, 2011 It was first showcased on March 1, 2011 during GDC 2011, which revealed unedited gameplay for the first time. 48-hour beta access for Battlefield 3 was packaged with every Limited and Tier 1 Edition of Medal of Honor. DICE announced on February 3, 2011 that the release of Battlefield 1943 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2's Onslaught DLC were cancelled for the PC to concentrate all their workforce on Battlefield 3, and that they will make it their biggest Battlefield release yet, even going so far as calling it "the best Battlefield game ever."Looking ahead - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved February 4th, 2011 DICE also confirmed that the different versions of the game will not differ too much, but the PC version will be getting extra attention, in the sense that they would not limit themselves to the technical capabilities of consoles, and that the different versions are being developed separately.Interview: Battlefield 3: 'The console version looks so much better than anticipated'-ComputerAndVideoGames.com retrieved May 10th, 2011News: DICE prepped for Xbox 730, PS4 arrival, Battlefield 3 pushing current consoles to 'absolute' limit'-ComputerAndVideoGames.com, retrieved May 10th, 2011 Overview Battlefield 3 will include both a singleplayer & co-op campaign and multiplayer modes. Its multiplayer will most likely feature similar gameplay to the classic Battlefield 2. It was announced that jets will make their return as usable vehicles, that prone will become an available stance and that the PC version will be able to support 64 players in a same multiplayer match. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions will be able to support up to 24 players in a multiplayer match.Battlefield 3 PC will handle 40 more players than on consoles. New features revealed. | PC Gamer - retrieved March 7th, 2011 As seen in the Battlefield 3 gameplay trailer, it is confirmed that the player can now drag fallen soldiers and heal them from cover. However, it has also been confirmed that this gameplay feature will not carry over into the multiplayer aspects of the game. It will use a completely new engine, named Frostbite 2, which will be the successor to the Frostbite Engine used in the Bad Company series. With the help of the Frostbite 2 engine, Destruction 3.0 will be introduced into the game. An improvement over Bad Company 2's Destruction 2.0, Destruction 3.0 allows for a much larger range of destructible objects alongside buildings and more realistic destruction. For example, when the player fires their AT4 on the hotel in the Fault Line Series Episode II: Good Effect On Target ''trailer, they can see the entire façade of the building being completely ripped apart. In the earthquake prone city of Sulaymaniyah, players will experience tremors and earthquakes that will display the capabilities of Destruction 3.0. Audio is another focus for the game. There will be audio cues that, for example, will let the player know if a tank is moving towards or away from them, or if it is having trouble climbing a slope. The developers have recorded real life sounds of vehicles and weapons from a military training exercise; their goal being to create "cleaner and brighter audio."War Tapes: The Sounds Of Battlefield 3 - Features - www.GameInformer.com - retrieved March 25th, 2011 Voice acting will also be extremely varied. As stated by Thomas Danko, voice over producer at DICE: "''No FPS ever had this large amount of VO variations for Multi Play, not even close. Over 300 for the "Man down" event alone." Twitter / @Tomas Danko: @F2CMaDMaXX No FPS ever ha ... - retrieved June 1st, 2011 Several sources confirm that console versions of the game will get smaller multiplayer maps than the PC version, though there will be little to no change in the graphics of the different versions.View topic - Console Players To Get Smaller Maps - Battlefield 3/BF3 - retrieved March 25th, 2011 Lead weapon designer for Battlefield 3 Alan Kertz stated in an EA PWNED interview (see video section): :"We're going for a really authentic feel in Battlefield 3. So the big thing that we're looking at is what guns are actually being used by armies, and obviously we have the Marines in Battlefield, so first thing we did is go in and look for the Marine weapons, but we also want that little bit extra special, because fun is still something really important in Battlefield. So, we went ahead and looked at other forces and said: "What sticks out? What looks cool? What is unique? What fills a role that we don't have?" And we went and we picked those guns and brought those into Battlefield, as well."YouTube - PWNED - PWNED #7 | Battlefield 3 Special - retrieved May 28th, 2011 A fact sheet released by EA listed all of the game's weapons, weapon accessories, vehicles, specializations and noted there will be nine multiplayer maps upon release.Planet Battlefield - Battlefield 3 Multiplayer Fact Sheet Confirms Weapons, Vehicles, 9 MP Maps - retrieved August 16th, 2011 Singleplayer A single-player mission was hinted at in the latest Game Informer."Battlefield 3" by Matt Bertz in Game Informer - February 2011 The only confirmed playable faction at the moment are the US Marines, where the player will assume the role of at least one Marine, Staff Sergeant Henry "Black" Blackburn, of 1st Recon. The campaign, set in the year 2014, will take the player around the world, but the only confirmed location for one mission so far is Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan. Currently, the only confirmed enemies in the game are a fictional group known as the People's Liberation and Resistance, or PLR, which the player will first engage in said city, in an earthquake prone area, as the player will witness. An article on the Battlefield blog states that the single player storyline are revealed by flashbacks as Henry "Black" Blackburn races to prevent an attack on New York by the PLR, as Blackburn recalls Key events leading up to the attack, the blog also states that players take control of several characters in heart-pounding missions across land, sea and air.Former SAS operator Andy McNab expands the Battlefield 3 storyline in original novel - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved August 2nd, 2011 An unconfirmed location is the Al Basrah region in Iraq, which appears to be the label on the map in "Fault Line Series - Episode 1: Bad Part of Town." The single-player features pathfinding and reactive AI that has been heavily updated from Battlefield: Bad Company 2. As Battlefield 3 is not a sequel to Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Marlowe, Sweetwater, Haggard and Redford will not make an appearance in the game. The gameplay debut of the campaign level mentioned above entitled: "Fault Line Series - Episode 1: Bad Part of Town" was released the morning of March 2, 2011; 1 day after a reveal event by EA and DICE showcasing 15 minutes of gameplay.Battlefield Blog - "Battlefield 3 rocks San Francisco -- Episode I of new gameplay video series live!" - retrieved March st, 2011 An article on Kotaku states that the single-player campaign was inspired by multiple war movies such as Generation Kill, Hurt Locker and Black Hawk Down. It is also said that there will be a focus on the characters' (including the player's) personalities and dialog. Additionally, it was confirmed that the date of 2014 was chosen to not politicize the story.Generation Kill, Hurt Locker, Black Hawk Down, All Are Inspiration For Battlefield 3 on Kotaku - retrieved March 7th, 2011 Another single-player mission, called "Thunder Run," showing eight minutes of gameplay, was revealed during E3 2011. This time, the player controls Corporal Jonathan "Jono" Miller of the 1st Marine Tank Battalion as they engage and destroy PLR armor in the Dasht-e Kavir desert in Iran. At the time of this mission, at least, the game is set in October 31, 2014. Another single-player mission has been confirmed, with the player controlling a Russian undercover agent called Dmitri "Dima" Mayakovsky. The player must fight his way from the Paris Stock Exchange onto the crowded city streets in an attempt to stop People's Liberation and Resistance operatives from detonating a dirty bomb in the heart of Paris. According to a Battlelog screenshot, there are 12 or more missions and Mission 6 is called "The Longest Hour" with the difficulty setting being Normal, thus confirming the return of campaign difficulty settings. Co-op Campaign The mode will support two players side by side, will span ten missions and will be a standalone section, separate from the single player game. Players will have to work together to complete objectives. The missions will include ground and air vehicle missions, as well as tight urban arid warfare. The first co-op gameplay debuted at EA's Gamescom 2011 Conference. It featured DICE general manager Karl Magnus-Troedsson and EA Games executive vice president Patrick Soderlund securing Hamid El Zakir, a high ranking officer of the PLR who has decided to defect. The misson starts on the darkened night streets of an Arab city. They infiltrate a warehouse building and start clearing rooms, using the spotting mechanic introduced in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer to mark targets.They find the safe room, dispatch the last of the opposition, and free El Zakir. They then head back to the Humvee envoy and escort him to the green zone. A massive firefight erupts after a few kilometers. The gameplay showcased the the new thermal weapons, smarter A.I. and teammate reviving. Not much more infomation is known but DICE says players can compete for high scrores and best times via the new Battleblog community hub, which players can access on PC, consoles, or smartphones Multiplayer The locations of the multiplayer maps, like the campaign, will include Europe, the Middle East, and North America.Battlefield 3 on GameStop - retrieved February 9th, 2011 More specifically, the game is set to take place in the cities of Paris, Tehran, and New York.News: Battlefield 3 takes you to Paris, Tehran, and New York - ComputerAndVideoGames.com - retrieved March 7th, 2011 In the magazine GameInformer, it was also hinted of various tweaks, some of which were mentioned above, such as player count, prone, etc. There will be an improved character customization system, with possibilities of limited personal soldier customization, although such a system would be limited to avoid players shooting at their own side. The "Commander" position of Battlefield 2 will not return, and it has been hinted that there will be open-access benefits for all players, as in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The streamlined four class system and killcams of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 will continue, and a Hardcore mode will be present in the game, whilst a better pre-game lobby will be implemented (for squads and parties). A replay mode has been hinted at, to allow players to capture one-off moments from games, and a co-op mode will be included. Additionally, DICE confirmed at the Chicago Comic and Entertainment Expo that the size of multiplayer maps for the console versions of the game would be scaled down due to hardware restrictions, possibly having relation to the smaller player count. Also made known was the fact that players would be able to fly around in jets to the full extent of maps, even in otherwise "out of bounds" areas. Another detail revealed was that the melee system was going to be considerably different than the standard knife stab. Battlefield 3 will instead have a quick-time event process that allows the player to throw left or right punches at an opponent, or counter an attack.CVG - Battlefield 3 multiplayer maps smaller on consoles There will be a set of four playable classes. Karl Magnus Troedsson at E3 2011 stated: :"Players will have a choice of four classes. For example, you have the classic Assault class, which goes in a destroys things and kills people. However, he always had to stay near his buddies. If he died, he would need to wait for a Medic to come. Now that didn't work out very well, and now, what we did is that we sort of mixed the classes together. So you can have a sort of assault medic." ]] The classes have also been tweaked in relation to their roles from Battlefield: Bad Company 2, whilst still utilising the same four class system. The Medic class has been replaced by the Support class from previous Battlefield games. They are equipped with Ammunition boxes and a light machine gun, ideal to suppress opposing players with the new suppressive fire mechanic which causes them to have no health regeneration and debilitating visual effects. The Assault class takes on the role of the Medic in the team, similar to the Medic class in Battlefield 2, with an assault rifle as a primary weapon yet Medkits and Defibrillators for reviving and healing players, instead of ammunition boxes.| Joystiq.com: Battlefield 3 preview: Getting our PC multiplayer on with some classy changes, retrieved June 10th, 2011E3 2011:Battlefield 3's Multiplayer -- Experience in the Action - PC Preview at IGN, retrieved June 11th, 2011 Players can also opt for using a grenade launcher instead of some medical equipment however. The Recon has also been changed, with the speed of scoping in reduced and requiring players to hold their breath in order to fire an accurate shot Recon players are equipped with either a bolt action or semi-automatic sniper rifle and C4.Batllefield 3 at E3 roundup! - Battlefield Blog, retrieved June 11th, 2011 The Engineer class retains its functions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: they are able to fix friendly vehicles and are equipped with a rocket launcher, either an anti-armor or an anti-aircraft launcher,Battleblog #5: Years worth of unlocks and rewards in Battlefield 3 - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved August 7th, 2011 to destroy enemy vehicles. They also equip a submachine gun or carbine, which can have a Tactical flashlight to blind opponents. In terms of game modes, there are three confirmed so far: Rush, Conquest and Team deathmatch. Jets will only be available in Conquest mode.News zu Battlefield 3: Jets nur im Conquest-Modus für PC - Seite 1 | Eurogamer.de (Google Translate), retrieved June 9th, 2011 As of now, there are two confirmed playable affiliations in multiplayer, these being the Russian Spetsnaz and the United States Marine Corps, both will have faction-specific weapons.Multiplayer Gameplay Footage + Details Emerge | BATTLEFIELDO, retrieved June 11th, 2011 armed with an M4 Carbine in a French metro station]] Other features include suppressive fire, which prevents health regeneration and blurs the opponent's vision, squad leaders, ability to change weapon fire modes, the knife and grenades can be equipped, similar to older Battlefield games, but players will also be able to do a quick knife move, similar to Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Vehicles will be able to heal small bits of health on their own, and light vehicles will be less vulnerable to damage. Players will also be able to spot enemies. According to screenshots of "Battlelog" there will be 30 or more ranks in Multiplayer and, in comparison to [[Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Multiplayer|''Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer]], Battlefield 3 will have 10 times the unlocks over weapons, weapon attachments, gadgets and a unlock tree for vehicles alone, and the unlocks will be more spread through the ranks. A new feature to be in Battlefield 3 is "Service Star", Service Stars will be added to your weapon skill badge, your kit and vehicles and your overall rank, and it will allow further promotion References de:Battlefield 3 ru:Battlefield 3 He Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 3 Category:Xbox 360